


Freebird

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Freebird<br/>Pairings: One-sided Sam/Dean<br/>Rating: PG, for language and theme.<br/>Word Count: ~350<br/>Spoilers: None, preseries.<br/>Summary: The biggest thing Sam has to face is the fact that he's a little bit in love, and a whole lot in lust with his brother.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Angsty Sam and shameless Dean.</p><p>Thank you meus_venator for reminding me that i hadn't posted this series yet! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freebird

He was seventeen years old. He was stubborn, and like his father had taught him to be, he was proud. He was tall and smart and muscled enough to take care of himself in any situation. The biggest thing he had to face though, was the fact that he was a little bit in love, and a whole lot in lust with his older brother, Dean.

And because of that, he couldn't stay with his small and broken family. If he did, he could see himself hurting his brother. And he never, never wanted to hurt Dean. Leaving would hurt him, but it wouldn't be the hurt and betrayal of potential rape.

Dean was shameless. He didn't care that his perfectly crafted body was enough to drive his little brother crazy. He didn't notice how tense Sam got every time Dean undressed. And he did it frequently, like he had a kind of grudge against shirts and sometimes, even pants. It was as if Dean had to have his body on display.

And Sam, he was just a victim. He didn't know how to fight the unhealthy desire in himself. Didn't know how to stop wanting Dean.

So, he had to leave. Before Dad thought he was possessed. Before Dean figured out how sick he really was.

He would get away from his small family and he would live alone, hope and pray it was enough to break him of his attraction.

California had a variety of opportunities, good locations, safe people, excellent schools. Stanford was the ideal school- and the best thing overall- the Winchester family didn't travel to the west coast so much. He could leave him family.

He was stuck on Dean. On his long and lean arms. On his flat stomach that he fed like a garbage can. On the curve of his toned ass accented by and hidden within the jeans that were both too tight, and far too loose. He had to leave before he did something to hurt Dean.

It would hurt, but he could leave Dean behind.

Grimacing, he filled out Stanford's application and financial aid forms. It was his only hope.


End file.
